


What You Need

by 4Kennedy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Workers, Brothels, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Prostitution, Riding Crops, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: Alex is nervous to ask, but Lucy knows anyway what she needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lanalucy is my wonderful betareader.

There’s no knock before the door opens. Lucy gets up from the bed, smoothing her outfit – a slutty version of a military uniform.

Roulette, the madam of the brothel, stands in the doorway. “Major, there’s a client here to see you,” she says, letting her customer pass and closing the door. 

“I had a feeling you’d be back,” Lucy purrs, slowly making her way over to Alex. It hasn’t been long since they’ve last seen each other. 

Alex is nervous, wringing her hands and looking at the floor. But Lucy knows it’ll change once Alex hands over control completely and lets everything go. 

“I… I need… to…,” Alex stammers and blushes. “Could you… please…”

“Shhh.” Lucy slides Alex’s leather jacket from her shoulders, leaning in close. “Don’t worry, pet, I know exactly what you need.” She bites down on Alex’s earlobe before she continues to undress her, giving her time to ease into the situation. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Alex sighs. When she’s naked, Lucy guides her over to where a spreader bar hangs from the ceiling and fastens Alex's wrists. Her feet – in a wide stance – get chained to the floor.

Riding crop in hand, Lucy steps in front of Alex, lets her see the choice she made. “Color?” she checks in, letting the tip of the whip trail over Alex’s breasts, down over her stomach and between her legs. 

“Green.” 

“Count,” Lucy instructs as she circles Alex and lands the first strike on Alex’s ass.

The End


End file.
